Childish Games
by Thymelady
Summary: A childhood memory of a dangerous game at a ravine close to Locksley. Marian, Isabella, Robin and Guy. Spoilers: season 3.


Characters: Marian, Isabella, Robin, Guy.  
Pairing: Should be too early for that, but... ;-) I'm an avid Guy/Marian (and Robin/Isabella) shipper.  
Spoilers: S3x01 and S3x10, definitely. But the end is a heavy wink at S2x09.  
Disclaimer: BBC and Tiger Aspect own Robin Hood 2006. Guy and the characters belong to legend. Though the wonder of this particular Guy of Gisborne belongs to Richard Armitage.

Author's note: What prompted the ravine incident in 3x01? _Why _did Guy stare at that little girl? As a friend of me so wisely said: "Guy is always sending a message." Here is the result of my musings. All in the name of Guy's Redemption!Arc, of course. This ficlet takes place a little while before the flashbacks in 3x10. Marian is 5, Isabella 7, Robin 10 and Guy 15. Not exactly canon, but it suits me fine. ;-)

Summary: A childhood memory of a dangerous game at a ravine close to Locksley.

**Childish Games, a ficlet set in childhood**

Sherwood Ravine, 1176

"RRROOOBIIIIIIIIINNN – NNNNOOO_OOOOOOO!!!!_" screamed Marian. Isabella was crying with high, frightened sobs.

Robin held her upper arms in a tight grip that hurt, they were so close to the end of the cliff and he laughed cruelly. Marian was cold and desperate with fright. Isabella stood a few yards away, shaking. Even though Isabella was two years older than Marian, Marian was the braver of the two girls.

Which was the point Robin was aiming to make in his usual, reckless way; the boy had lured the two girls to the ravine to prove it. He had teased Isabella for being a coward. Untrue! Marian had shouted with her little fist hitting at Robin.

Robin had grabbed Marian in the arms, dragged her to the edge of the cliff and forced her to look down at the wild stream so far below. It was high. The cliff was a dangerous, forbidden place.

Marian felt a fresh wave of fear in her body – she should not have listened to Robin, not let her temper grow hot because of him. Should not have grabbed Isabella and run after him through the forest...

"Help..." she whimpered. "Please, help..."

"Not so brave _now_, are you?" Robin mocked. "Just a silly girl after all!"

"Let – go – of – her." The voice was young but harsh, going from boy to man. The way he spoke left no doubt of his anger. Marian's heart took flight – she was safe!

"YOU!" shouted Robin angrily and stared at the tall, older boy who walked out of the forest in long strides.

"I saw you, Robin. I followed you. What do you think you're playing at? Let Marian go."

"This has _nothing_ to do with you," Robin hissed, still holding on to Marian.

"No?" the older boy said and knitted his dark brow. "This has _everything_ to do with me!"

Robin did not let go of little Marian, but bended her a few inches out over the cliff's end instead. Marian whimpered.

Isabella took a step towards the older boy. "Stay there, Isabella – for now!" he urged her and held up his large, fine-boned hand. Marian fervently wished that _those_ hands held on to her instead; safely and far away from the cliff.

"Let her go," the older boy repeated.

"Make me!" Robin said in a high-pitched voice.

"Let her go, and I will _not_ tell Sir Malcolm – this time."

"Leave us alone! You always keep sneaking around! Why won't you let us play alone!?"

"Leave _you_ alone? You cannot be trusted. Let – Marian – go – _now_!"

The older boy glowered at Robin with his ice-blue stare. Marian felt Robin shiver and knew the game was over. He let go of her arms and Marian instantly leapt away from the cliff's end and ran to her saviour.

"GUUUUYYYY!!" she cried out and threw herself into his long, safe arms. He lifted Marian up so she could clasp her plump arms around his neck.

Isabella was still rooted on her spot, waiting for her elder brother's permission to be hugged too.

Robin started to walk, slouched and stumped. When he passed Guy and Marian, Guy hit him over the mouth and Robin fell to the ground.

"I'm keeping my eyes on you, Robin of Locksley," Guy growled. "Never forget!"

Robin looked up at Guy of Gisborne with deep hatred in his eyes. He got to his feet, wiped a small trickle of blood from his lip and ran off into the forest.

Marian's arms tightened around Guy's neck.

"You're safe now," Guy said in a husky, comforting voice.

"Always Marian," muttered Isabella and felt a surge of jealousy inside her. She ran after Robin, but neither Guy nor Marian noticed.

~fin~


End file.
